The purpose of the present proposal is to strengthen and expand the research program on metabolic regulation in neoplasia presently being carried out in the Department of Pharmacology of Indiana University School of Medicine. This Core Grant Program seeks to achieve these objectives by establishing central facilities for tissue culture and animal tumor transplantation and for biomedical laboratories engaged in the study of metabolic control mechanisms. Investigations concern study of the control mechanisms that regulate cellular proliferation in mammalian cells in resting, differentiating and neoplastic tissues; elucidation of the metabolic factors linked with regulation of cell proliferation in mammalian cells; investigation of the role of cyclic AMP system in these processes. These programs will be carried out in solid tumors, in tissue culture and in samples of mammalian tumors.